Behind the veil
by MariaBellatrix
Summary: Set after Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix ! SPOILERS ! What happens to Sirius behind the veil ? What are his friends reactions after his death?
1. Trough the veil

**Behind the veil**

_By Maria_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

_**Behind the Veil :**_

**_Chapter One : Trough the Veil_**

I saw the light of the Department of Mysteries vanish from my eyes. Once again, light vanished from my eyes, once again I fell in the unknown, once again I fell life disappear from my body, and yes once again I had to leave my friends. Has this all been my fault?

My thoughts came to end as I reached the end of what I would call my grave. Yes, I knew I was dead, and my grave was that veil, through that archway. My body sprang back on the cold ground. Darkness surrounded me. While trying to get up, questions came to my mind.

Where was I? Was there a way to get back? What were Remus and Harry thinking? Would they rescue me? I was no longer sure that I really was dead, no; I couldn't be dead, after all Bellatrix didn't curse me with Avada Kedavra. I was trapped. There was a noise, but I couldn't understand where it came from. People talking, and then laughing, a woman was screaming, again people talking, silence. After what seemed some minutes, there were voices again, they were once more just talking. I didn't take me long to realise that was my life. A sat there on the damp ground, crying like would a child, having the regrets of an old man.

A whisper came to my ears.

I couldn't understand it nor hear it; its author was too far.

The whisper seemed to come closer. The whisper became words and word became sentences.

« Don't worry, Padfoot, my friend. Now nothing else will separate us. I know it won't be easy, but I will be on your side to get over all this. » said the voice.

No, this wasn't possible, but it seemed so real...

I decided to say nothing. I tried to hide my tears. I didn't want anyone to think I was a baby.

«Sirius, I think crying will heal your wounds. Sirius Black, you were and always will be my brother. » the voice said.

I knew this voice, Prongs was it really you?

«.....Potter? » I murmured. I didn't know why I did call him Potter, but I was so afraid to wake up and find it has only been a dream.

«No, not Potter, I must say that reminds me of McGonagall when she caught us putting spiders in Snape's bag. Have you already forgotten the four Marauders? Prongs! Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail! »


	2. Occlemuncy with Snape

**Behind the veil**

**_By Maria Mihaylov_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

_**Behind the Veil :**_

**_Chapter Two: Occlemuncy with Snape_**

Harry sat on his bed. His brain was empty, he had no feeling, he had no dreams anymore, and he had nothing. There was nothing left. His parents were dead, his godfather was dead, his hopes and his future were dead. He knew what was waiting for him: be murdered or be a murderer.

Even the Dursleys had noticed his behaviour. He was no more arrogant and he didn't even reply to Dudley's insults. His aunt's words broke the endless silent.

«Dinner, Potter! And I'm calling you twice! »

Slowly he went downstairs, washed his hands, went in the dining room, and sat on his chair. Dudley Dursley, his cousin and his uncle Vernon were watching him very closely, as if it was the first time they saw him.

«Potatoes or mushrooms, Vernon, dear? » asked Petunia Dursley as she served diner.

«Potatoes, dear...hmm Petunia? Petunia? What on earth is he doing? What....How... Now what exactly do you think you are doing boy? »

Petunia, whose eyes have been on the plate of potatoes just seconds ago were now on Harry. She crossed the dining room and went near to Harry's chair.

Harry felt tears falling down on his face. But no, he shouldn't cry, he wasn't a baby. Dumbledore hadn't told him about the Prophecy because he taught and was probably still thinking he was a child. Oh no, he shouldn't ruin all his efforts, now crying. People should know him as Harry Potter, the adult and not as the little baby Potter who cried all night long after his godfather had died.

And now, he was again crying. He could only say only one word, one name, the name of someone very close who had disappeared recently, Sirius Black.

«Sirius...Black» he said.

The eyes of the three members of the Dursley family were on him. Of course they knew who Sirius Black was. He was the murderer of a lot of people, who escaped from prison, Harry's godfather and yes, the man who had died not so long ago.

Suddenly Harry's arms became too heavy to carry; he closed his eyes and looked back on that night in the Department of Mysteries. He saw Sirius falling, and he couldn't help him; as Remus Lupin said he was gone.

He opened his eyes and they met Dudley's and Vernon's.

He didn't know that Petunia was just behind him and he probably didn't know that in a while he would faint.

When he woke up, he didn't know the place where he was lying. He was neither at Dursleys nor at the Burrow and he was unlikely to be in Hogwart's hospital wing. He was surrounded by white wallpaper, and in an armchair next to his bed was a woman wearing a flower printed dress.

«Aunt...Petunia...where...where am I? » Harry managed to ask in a weak voice.

Petunia Dursley jumped from the armchair and went near to his bed.

«Hospital, I...I didn't know what...what happened. You...you just fainted...after beginning crying, we didn't know what to do...» Petunia was apparently much shaken.

«We were...well actually I was afraid that you, that you, well you know...nearly died. » she continued.

Was Petunia really worried if he had died or was she too much scared of what the neighbours would think wondered Harry.

«I need to talk...to you...to tell you something, but there is a man who came here looking for you, after I sent Dumbledore, well the headmaster of that school of yours, a letter about what happened to you. I suppose that the man outside was sent by him and is here to check if you were maltreated. » she continued.

Before Harry had the chance to ask what she meant by "telling something" and why did the simple fact of crying made him nearly die, his aunt left his room and someone else entered.

Dressed in black from head to toes, the hair black and greasy, Harry was facing Severus Snape, his Potions teacher and one of the few people he hated after Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Dudley Dursley, Crabbe and Goyle.

«YOU!!! » Harry yelled open-mouthed.

«Well, Potter, as I see you don't seem to be very happy of my presence. But we will discuss this later. Now, I am to take you out of here and to teach you Occlemuncy whether you like it or not. I am here on Dumbledore's orders and you can be sure that I would rather prefer to spend the summer holidays resting from students who like you make every year more atrocious. »

«How can I trust you, and be sure that you're not going to lead me to Voldemort? » asked Harry not carrying of being rude.

«Watch out your language, Potter. I am not going to lead to the Dark Lord but to Hogwarts. You are forbidden to tell anyone else that even to those rubber-necked friends of yours. » replied in a cold voice Severus Snape

The idea of spending the rest of the summer holidays at Hogwarts with only Snape wasn't putting Harry's mind at rest.

That meant he would see Snape for 10 hours a day and that probably meant too detention every night.

«Not being rude or anything, but Sir, do you think you could just leave because you see I don't want to change into my muggles clothes in front of you? »


	3. Meeting in the Headquarters

**Behind the veil**

**_By Maria Mihaylov_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

**_Behind the Veil:_**

**_Chapter Three: Meeting in the headquarters_**

«Remus, you have to come. I know it won't be easy but as a member of the Order you ought to attend the meetings. »

Nymphadora Tonks has tried her best to cheer up Remus; and for two weeks Remus Lupin was sitting on the same chair, in the same room, Sirius's room, and had paid no attention to her.

Once again Remus didn't answer nor moved.

«I'm sure that if he was alive he wouldn't want you to sit here and ....

Just look at yourself! You haven't moved from that chair from two weeks, you haven't eaten anything. You have to get over it. Anyway I'm sure Dumbledore will be disappointed if he finds out what you've been doing all this time. » She glanced at him one more time and went out.

As she closed the door, Remus slowly stood up, he looked at the mirror and saw a rather young man with greasy hair, his clothes were old, and scars were deforming his face. He had no job, no money, no friends, and no future. He was wondering why was it he that survived. He had always thought that he would be the first to die, after a full moon night. His health has never been good and the fact that he was a werewolf was not helping either. Who had expected that James Potter, that born to win, the leader, the cool guy, and the most populate of the school should die several yeas after he had left Hogwarts. And Sirius Black, who would have expected that he, would be in Azkaban for fourteen years of his life.

Peter Pettigrew, he had expected him to marry, have five children and work with the Ministry of Magic. But nobody had thought that Remus Lupin, the werewolf, that shy boy always standing in the shadow of Potter and Black, that intelligent boy for who there was no hope of future had survived .

"In the beginning there were four Marauders.

James, you were the first to leave

But death was waiting for you at the corner,

Sirius, they took you away

But when you came back death greeted you,

Peter, your time will come

And the last face you will see will be mine,

And when my turn arrives

I shall be happy to know that behind the Veil

There will be people waiting for me." Said Lupin to himself.

Then he walked out of Sirius's room, went in his, changed his clothes, washed his face, went downstairs and took a deep breathe before opening the door of the living room .

«Ah, just in time, Remus» said Dumbledore's voice

Remus sat on the only free char left and listened to what Dumbledore wanted to say:

«Four days ago I received a letter from Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt. She said that they were at table when Potter began crying. This, of course, we do all know the reason.

"Dumbledore_ looked away_."

He fainted and was driven to the hospital. Muggle doctors said he nearly died. I sent Severus Snape to check if the boy was all right. I also decided that it would be necessary that the boy should master Occlemuncy. That's why I sent Potter and Snape to Hogwarts. Professor Snape could teach him Occlemuncy until the comeback of the students on September. I think Occlemuncy will help him to avoid accidents like the one in the Department of Mysteries.

"_So Dumbledore thought Padfoot's death was an accident. Thought Remus Lupin"_

Remus, I really would appreciate if you could spend the rest of the holidays at Hogwarts, Harry will need you.

Then I would like to say that Sirius Black's funeral will be in a two weeks. His will'll be read Monday, in three days.

I'd like to add also to Molly about her son Ronald, who became a prefect last year that ...»

"There's no point listening to all this rubbish. Dumbledore was

of Sirius as if it was his mistake. Dumbledore should feel guilty. If Sirius is dead that's only his fault. It was him that kept him locked in this house.

Going to Hogwarts to cheer up Harry wouldn't bring Sirius back to life. He was gone; the last of his friends was dead." Thought Remus Lupin.

The meeting continued. Remus didn't even bother to hear what the others said.

Suddenly Remus stood and asked the question every one wanted to ask and didn't have the courage to do:

«Why did Sirius have to die? What was that veil he feel trough? Whose fault is it that he's dead? Everybody here wants to know the answer, Dumbledore» asked Remus.

Everybody looked at Dumbledore.

«I always knew that time should come. Your questions shall be answered when time comes. »

Mr.Weasley, who until now had said nothing, asked:

«And when will that time come? We're not children, Dumbledore»

« Sirius had to die because his time had come. He didn't die on purpose. He died for the same reasons like James and Lily did. I expected you to understand. He died fighting against Death Eaters who, unfortunately, were more powerful than himself.

That veil, Sirius Back fell trough was the Veil of Death. All dead go there once they're dead. No one knows what and who is waiting for them on the other side. When Sirius fell, he joined the dead. Once you pass trough the Veil there is no going back. And I must unfortunately remind you that before Sirius fell he was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange. That curse killed him. As you may have noticed, it was not Avada Kedavra. But we can be sure that Sirius was dead before reaching the other side of the Veil.

And it was nobody's fault if he died. It was only his and Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. He shouldn't have left the Headquarters as I had told him.

It was his choice.

I think we should fix on the Death Eaters we caught. I'm sure they'll get out of Azkaban in a very short while. I shall have to talk to Cornelius Fudge, tonight.

Now, as I was telling you before, Lucius Malfoy won't admit that .....»

Remus Lupin, finding useless to continue hearing Dumbledore's speech, tried to think on what he had said. He only knew one curse that could kill and that was Avada Kedavra. He remembered the colour of Bellatrix's curse and was sure that it was not Avada Kedavra.

But if it wasn't Avada Kedavra, what was it?


	4. Two Marauders

**Behind the veil**

**_By Maria Mihaylov_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

**_Behind the Veil:_**

**_Chapter Four: Two Marauders_**

Flashback

«No, not Potter, I must say that reminds me of McGonagall when she caught us putting spiders in Snape's bag. Have you already forgotten the four Marauders? Prongs! Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail! » said the man who was, now, standing in front of me.

End Flashback

I knew who the man was. James Potter. But... he was dead...and.....so was I.

I thought sadly.

Suddenly I realised, James and were going to be together forever. And nothing will separate us anymore. We would be for eternity together. Prongs and Padfoot, the two Marauders.

«James! Prongs, my brother! »I yelled.

He helped me to stand up. Then he said:

«You don't know how much I've waited this. How long I've waited you. I don't mean, of course, that I wanted you to die as quickly as possible » he added with a smile.

«Tell me; I need to know. What have you been doing? Got married? And Remus? And Wormtail? Then, tell me how's Harry. I suppose he lives with you doesn't he? »

James' words were a big shock. He continued asking about Peter. He didn't know that he betrayed us. He didn't know that I was put in Azkaban because of him. And he certainly didn't know that Peter had joined Voldemort and was half guilty of Lily and his death.

I didn't know what had Remus been while I was in Azkaban. I had never asked him. And, how was I going to tell James that I have been in prison, and then I escaped with the help of his own son?

How could I tell him that the whole wizard world thought I had killed Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles? Could I make him understand that Wormtail broke our friendship? I wanted so much to tell him how much I had suffered. But instead I told him:

«No, I never got married. James, you have no idea how things have changed. » my voice was strong.

James' smile faded. He didn't understand.

«Sirius, what are you talking about? But you'll have to explain that later because we can't stay here forever. Lily is waiting for me, for us. You know we were having dinner when someone told me that there was someone waiting for me at the Veil. I knew it meant that one of my friends was dead. Of course, I didn't know it was you. It was only when I came here, and saw you that I realised that Padfoot was back! » said James.

I couldn't imagine James and Lily having dinner. They were dead. And James was speaking as if he was still living at Godric's Hollow.

«James... you were having dinner???!!! » I asked as we began to walk.

«You see, we live in, well I now it's hard to understand, it is afterlife but we do exactly the same things as if we were still alive. It's different, of course....you see we live in a big kind of city, with the other dead. There are differences. We do have no feelings; you can't be sad or happy. Everyday is the same day. You see, here, in that city where Lily and I live there are only people who have been killed or tortured to death by the Death Eaters or by You-Know-Who. But Padfoot, what happened to you? » asked James.

I looked at him sadly. The only good thing was that I have been killed by a Death Eater. I remembered Moony, Moony who had been alone so much time. Moony, who would again be alone. And Harry, he had promised me we would live together when my name would be cleared. But this time was never meant to be. Harry and the Prophecy. Had Dumbledore told him yet?

We entered another room. There were a lot of people, talking and shouting.

«Prongs, I have to tell you something, I have to tell you everything. Everything since we left Hogwarts. »

«Sirius, as far as I remember I still was alive the several years after we left Hogwarts. I don't think you have to go that far. »


	5. Questions are answered

**Behind the veil**

**_By Maria Mihaylov_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

**_Behind the Veil:_**

**_Chapter Five: Questions are answered  
_**

**_  
_**It was probably over midnight thought Remus Lupin as he woke up. There was a question that was in his mind since he had spoken to Dumbledore. He needed to know what the curse that killed Sirius was. He needed to know how Dumbledore could be sure that Sirius was really dead before he fall trough the veil. He had always known that there was only one curse that could kill. That curse was Avada Kedavra. But as Dumbledore had said, it wasn't Avada Kedavra. Was it some kind of Dark Magic? Was it a curse only the Death Eaters knew? What if Sirius wasn't dead? What if he was waiting for someone to save him? What if.... But then he remembered once again Dumbledore's words

« Once you pass trough the Veil there is no going back. »

So that meant that even if Sirius wasn't dead before he fell, even if he was still alive when he reached the bottom of the Veil, he couldn't come back. He was trapped. But why, then, Dumbledore was so sure that he died by the curse he received? He jumped from his bed, ready to find Dumbledore and ask him this. And suddenly, he remembered. Dumbledore was at Hogwarts. Nobody could Apparate at Hogwarts. There was no way he could talk to Dumbledore. He needed someone who knew Death Eaters well enough to tell what was that curse. He needed someone who was a Death Eater. He needed Severus Snape.  
He knew where Severus was and he knew that he was once a Death Eater. He took a quill and a piece of paper and wrote:

«To Severus Snape  
The Leaky Caldron  
Diagon Alley

Severus, I need your help. I have to see you as soon as possible. I have to ask you something very important. Please answer quickly.  
Remus Lupin. »

Then he went downstairs and gave his owl the letter.  
————————————————————————————————

Severus Snape was sitting in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was in another room, and he was charged to teach him Occlemuncy. They were only staying one night in London and then the following day they were going to take the Hogwarts Express. He had told Dumbledore at least ten times that the boy didn't work nor in potions nor in Occlemuncy.

A little noise woke him up from his thoughts. There was an owl, which he had never seen before, at his window. He opened his window and took the letter which was hanged on the owl's paws. He opened the letter. He recognised the handwriting. It was that stupid werewolf probably crying after his best friend's death. Although, he knew that Remus Lupin has never done anything against him, he hated him.

He hated him for always standing on Potter and Black's side even he knew they were wrong.

He hated him for not protecting him from Potter when he became a prefect.

He hated him for being on that "joke" in the Whomping Willow that nearly killed him. There were a lot of reasons he hated Remus Lupin but he simply couldn't think of more.

He opened the letter.

When he finished reading it, he didn't know what to do.

Should he throw it away or should he keep it?

Should he leave on the table and forget it or answer it?

After all, Lupin had never helped him, so why should he help Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, one of the Potter's friends.


	6. Truth

**Behind the veil**

_**By Maria Mihaylov**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or the rest. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling._

_A/N: In memory of Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot who will be greatly missed._

_**Behind the Veil:**_

**_Chapter Six: Truth _**

James and Lily were starring at me. I didn't know what to do; well at least they knew the whole story: how Peter betrayed us, how I got locked up in Azkaban, how their son lived a miserable live with his aunt and uncle and how he faced the Dark Lord so many times. I wanted to run, run, and go somewhere else. How could I still be their friend if I was in a way responsible of their death? How could they still trust me when I was imprisoned in Azkaban? They were both looking at me wordless.

And then I realized that if James and Lily didn't trust me, if they didn't believe me and thought I had betrayed them, they would never be friends with me. I was all by myself. Remus wasn't here and neither was Harry. I was lost. I wanted to scream, to yell at them to ask them why didn't believe me but instead of doing that I simply stood up and went out of the room closing the door behind me.  
I was in the street, just like Harry was when I saw him, two years ago in Privet Drive.  
It was very dark outside and I was beginning to rain. I expected someone, James maybe, to come after to beg me for my forgiveness but nobody came. Nobody cared that I was outside under the rain shaking of cold.

_Oh, Remus, if knew what life here is, what life behind the veil really is, I wonder if you'd still want to come. Would you believe if I'd tell you that James is not my friend anymore? Would you believe me if I told you that Prongs believes Wormtail? Would you think I am mad if I told you that nobody came after me tonight?_


End file.
